


How Dare You Say You Miss Me

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Phone Call, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it okay if I call you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dare You Say You Miss Me

Is it okay if I call you?

                                               Sure.

 

“Hey.”

                                               “Hey.”

“Long time.”

                                               “Yeah.”

“I’ve been painting.”

                                               “I don’t care, Tyler.”

 

 

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

                                               “You’re always sorry.”

“I mean it.”

                                               “Please don’t do this again, Tyler. I can’t- I can’t take it again, not again.”

“I’m not.”

                                               “Yes you are, yes you are, Tyler, don’t lie to me. Don’t act like you don’t fucking know.”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.”

                                               “I just wanted to hear your voice ten fucking months ago.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

                                               “You’re always fucking sorry!”

“Don’t swear so much, Josh.”

                                               “Fuck you Tyler, fuck you, you can fuck off you piece of shit I don’t ever want to fucking talk to you again. Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Josh?”

 

 

 

“Fuck.”

 

 

 

Please pick up.

                                               Fuck off Tyler.

I miss you.

                                               Fuck.

                                               You.

Josh, I don’t know what to say to you.

                                               How ‘bout you don’t say anything then, huh, Tyler? How about you leave me alone because I can’t take this. I can’t take these heartfelt fucking apologies followed by months of radio silence before you get fucking lonely again and decide to give me a call because I’m always gonna be fucking waiting for you. Well fuck you Tyler. Not this time. This is it, I’m done.

 

You never used to swear this much.

                                               I never used to be this fucking angry all the time. Things change. You piece of shit.

I don’t really care about your swearing.

                                               I don’t care Tyler. Whatever you’re gonna say I don’t give a shit.

You just respond when I mention it.

                                               I always respond Tyler. I always fucking respond. That’s the problem.

I’m sorry.

                                               I hate you.

I love you.

                                               I hate you.

I still love you.

 

 

 

 

Josh?

 

 

 

 

 

                                     

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how strange the longer bit of Josh's dialogue has gone in regards to layout; no matter what I did it wouldn't fall in line with the rest of the words!
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Drown by Front Porch Step


End file.
